The present invention relates to a plastic bag dispensing system and in particular to a plastic bag dispenser that minimizes dispenser size and waste.
Plastic bags can be bulky and hence are normally rolled or folded into a compact form that may be held, for example, in a cardboard container for shipping and dispensing.
For certain applications, for example, disposal of dog waste or infant diapers, it would be useful to have multiple plastic bags in a compact package for dispensing. In these applications, the provision of an outer cardboard or similar container can substantially increase the size and weight of the package, rendering it too bulky or heavy for convenient carrying, for example, in a purse or the like.